


【FF14/光美丽光】心乡

by jiukongxue



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiukongxue/pseuds/jiukongxue
Summary: 是光美丽光的GBG……大概。前半段剧情展开部分废话略多。有自设。从刚入坑到现在压了不少草稿，但真的是越喜欢的角色越不敢下笔。时间线是5.0第一世界归来后。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Boxue, Aymeric de Borel/Player Character, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Boxue/Aymeric de Borel, Hilda Ware/Lucia goe Junius, Lucia goe Junius/Hilda Ware





	【FF14/光美丽光】心乡

今夜的伊修加德并不太平。  
虽然离龙诗战争终结已经过去了一段时间，但一些棘手的隐患与矛盾仍旧穿插于各方利益牵扯间，跗于这座苍穹之下的城市的骨血当中。  
仍旧否认真实历史的反叛者前些日子在城中引起了骚动，对方人数不多，却因为与一些浑水摸鱼的贵族扯上关系，而造成了连环反应。  
露琪亚与希尔达按照计划安排着戒备与追查的工作，那位总骑士长、新任的上议院议长正坐镇神殿骑士团中，有条不紊地下达着命令，指挥最后的收网工作。  
不到一个小时，神殿骑士与警备队便控制住了落网的反叛者，露琪亚将他们与名单一一对应，而听力相对来说更为敏锐的希尔达，却将目光投在了云雾街方向。  
就在刚才，那边出现了一道不和谐的动静。  
她并拿不准，但又确确实实是类似于“龙啸”的声音。  
反叛者多数也是精灵，自然也听到了。其中一位身体开始激烈抖动起来，拉长的气音之后爆发出疯癫的大笑，被旁边的神殿骑士往肚子上给了一脚，踹得翻倒去一边。  
头磕在了坚硬的石头台阶上，鲜红的血向下淌，流到了眼睛里。  
但他仍然在笑。  
“云雾街的……贱民……”  
希尔达显然是怒了，紧锁着眉头，忽地弯腰扯住他被血糊在一起的头发，将人提了起来。  
“你……”手上的力道骤然一紧，希尔达压着眉眼，绯瞳间尽是冷冽的光，“是邪龙残余的眷属？还是……龙血。”  
那反叛者低低地嗤笑着，什么都不说，只挑着一边眉毛戏谑地看这位曾经身为反抗组织首领的“长耳”、如今护卫伊修加德的警备队队长。  
没有时间了。  
希尔达问出那句话时，心里就已经有个大致的猜想。如今没有多余的时间再去让她确认，她干脆用枪托打晕了这个疯子，给副手传达了整队的命令。  
这完全是计划外的突发事件。  
总部那边怕是难以收到及时的反馈，希尔达将火枪上了膛，和露琪亚对视一眼，彼此都朝着对方点了点头。  
露琪亚立刻派人返回神殿骑士团，希尔达则当即朝着那条龙飞走的方向赶去。飞雪细碎，偶尔还会飘到眼睛里，而冷风不停地灌入肺部，时隐时现的龙啸声烧灼着她每一寸神经，要从胸腔间把她撕裂。  
街道上躺着两名昏厥过去的年幼精灵，血腥气萦绕在风里，希尔达蹲下来查看他们的情况，没有受伤，只是唇边有血迹——是被灌了龙血。  
疯子的反扑……  
希尔达刚刚起身，便听得龙啸戛然而止，以及转角处传来的、一声属于人类的哀嚎。  
尖细的维埃拉族高跟踩在昏迷之人的脊椎上，再向上看，是一道隐藏于黑暗中的修长身影，额间的钵铁却反了抹银光。  
身旁有几只龙倒在地上，身体微微起伏，仅仅是昏迷过去而已。  
“哦？”  
希尔达赶过来看到的便是这样一幕。  
她忽然就安下心来，对着那人笑了笑。  
那个身影总是惯穿一身黑色的无名斗衣，长刀横于膝上。有雪花在刀上落了薄薄的一层，她只以指节轻叩刀身。  
清泠泠一声，月光与雪俱下。  
她睁开眼，望向不远处的红瞳姑娘。  
“辛苦了，希尔达。”她呵出一口气，凝成白雾又散去，“还有什么需要我帮忙的么？”  
“不，这大概就是最后的了。非常感谢您，英……”  
露琪亚的声音远远传来，希尔达回头看了一眼，朝那边招了招手；等她再回过身来时，那人已经不见了。  
“总部那边已经收到消息了，正在进行善后和封锁工作。妳这边怎么样？”  
“已经解决了。”希尔达听她提总部，似乎想到了什么，耸了耸肩将露琪亚扣在了这里，“那么，今天晚上一起加班吧，露琪亚ちゃん。”

此时总部内，艾默里克下达了最后一条命令。  
今天的这个突发事件并非是谁的失误导致的，虽然他们都会把责任揽到自己身上，但是谁也想不到反叛者竟然会在云雾街引诱甚至逼迫孩子们喝下龙血。  
审讯与整理都在进行中，现在需要等待。  
办公室里只有他一人，空旷的室内只能听到呼吸声与文件频繁被翻动的声响。  
风声忽然变得清晰，摇着窗户来回微小的摆动着，又携着零零碎碎的细雪吹进来——虽然凉，却并不刺骨。  
但是很快，风雪又被隔绝在了窗外。  
座位上的人保持着沉默，而窗边的身影也静静地倚在那里。  
直到他抬起头，看了过来。  
“好久不见。”  
与那双漾着笑的雪水色眼眸对视，胸腔里因久别重逢而暗涌的炽烈正隐晦地烧灼着，一向伶牙俐齿的政客此时什么也说不出来，滚烫的心脏却随着眼前人的出现而更重地搏动着。  
“你可丝毫不惊讶呀——博雷尔议长。”  
生疏的称呼末尾语气却上挑，眸间盛着的是将将融化的冰雪，在窗边昏暗的光线下亮得分明。  
艾默里克笑了笑，也终于问出一句话来——  
“旅程还顺利吗？”  
她未给出答案，只一撑窗台跳下来，走到他身前。  
这一路波澜壮阔，最终的的确确达成了此行的目的，可回首看去，那些失去的、再也无法回来的，如散落的碎冰扎在心上，就那么化在心底，留下难以愈合的伤口。  
自第一世界归来之后，她便有种强烈到难以抑制的愿望——去见见她的朋友们，见见那些可爱的故人们，去给他们一个拥抱，去告诉他们，遇到了他们的自己到底有多幸运。  
漫长岁月后他们仍旧在黑暗中点燃光亮，一代又一代，有她最熟悉的，也有她还未来得及结识的，才换得如今的光不灭。  
当然，她想要做的，也不仅限于此。  
在进入伊修加德前，她也去了神意之地和魔大陆，为已逝的两位友人献上一束妮美雅百合。  
而这，是她短暂归途的最后一站。  
“我只是很想你。”她难得这么直白地表露自己的情感，“所以，尽管我知道时间紧迫，可我还是来见你了。”  
他们都有太多要忙的事情。在旅途中她也曾短暂地回伊修加德作休整，但也仅仅是在忘忧骑士亭喝上一杯、再去九霄云舍睡一觉罢了。  
但这一次——或许也会是唯一一次，她顺应了自己的冲动，来见他。  
在水底与阿尔博特交谈时眼前浮现的伊修加德；悬挂公馆里那场真实而残酷的梦境，所有的思念都压在心底，在她穿过观星室的那面镜子踏上归途后，终于再难以忍耐。  
对朋友的思念，对爱人的思念，以及——  
对“家”的思念。  
有她跨越重洋于库尔札斯度过二十余年岁月在前，有她以光之战士的身份为伊修加德奔走终结龙诗战争、与大家联手缔造这座苍穹之禁城新的未来在后。  
这个地方对她而言，也早就是能被称为“家”的存在了。  
她半坐半靠在桌子上，俯下身，一只手抚上心上人的面容，与他额头相抵。虽然中间有一道带着雪夜寒凉的钵铁相隔，但这个距离，恰好可以让艾默里克清晰地看到她眸中自己的倒影。  
“你没有什么想说的么？我亲爱的总骑士长。”  
她放慢了语速，用气音轻轻地说道。  
自然是有的。只是想说的话太多，时间却只有这么一点，让他一时不知该从何说起。  
不过他很快就整理好了自己的思绪，握住她在自己颊边的手。  
光之战士一往无前的旅途遥远而漫长，仿佛没有尽头。  
而她薄衣负雪归来。

“欢迎回来。”

—FIN—


End file.
